


Super hater(lover)

by iwriteaboutthegays



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Helen has a big fat crush, Mentions of Death, Supers, Teenage AU, and Evelyn is well... Evelyn, helen and bob were never a couple, hints of unrequited love, it's not between hevelyn don't worry, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteaboutthegays/pseuds/iwriteaboutthegays
Summary: Helen's sixteen when she first meets the captivating Evelyn Deavor. From then, her life is a rollercoaster, and Evelyn's the problem and the solution.(My tumblr's emalinebiddario come say hi!!)





	Super hater(lover)

 

     The first time they’d met, Elastigirl had saved her from nearly falling to her death. It’s been a typical work day; a man, claiming humankind had done him wrong and attempting to set his old workplace, which happened to be a large skyscraper, on fire out of anger. Helen had quickly suited up and gotten to the scene, accompanied by Frozone and Mr. Incredible himself.  
   

 

 It was fairly easy to set the fire out, and while Mr. Incredible and Frozone caught the men, Elastigirl scanned the building for any civilians they hadn’t initially gotten out. The girl was surprised to say the least when she spotted a girl, grunting in frustration, dangling from the windowsill. 

 

     Quickly, the girl rushed over to the window, reaching for the girl. The girl, on the other hand, the second she saw Elastigirl, let go of the windowsill, and plummeted. Elastigirl yelped in surprise, and quickly leapt out the window after her, making sure to grab the sill with one hand so she’d easily stretch her arm as she fell. Within seconds, she’d grabbed the girl around the waist, causing the two to sharply stop and bounce up and down momentarily in the air.  
     Opening her eyes, Elastigirl was met with a pair of wide, light blue eyes. The two’s faces were centimeters apart, their bodies brushing together every few seconds. As the two hung there, the girl couldn’t help but notice the one she’d saved was about her age. She had short, messy brown hair and silver star shaped earrings. Elastigirl gulped, trying her best to ignore the warm feeling bubbling in her stomach. _Fuck, she’s cute._  
     

     The girl blinked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. _Oh, yeah. Maybe now isn’t the time to stare in awe._ “Are you alright?” She eventually choked out, stretching her arm more and slowly lowering them to the ground. “I’m fine.” The girl murmured, her eyes still wide with fear. As their feet touched the ground, the girl’s grip loosened around Elastigirl’s neck, and Helen tried her best to ignore the disappointment swirling in her stomach.  
The girl backed up a few steps and looked up at Elastigirl, a strange, unreadable look shining in her eyes. Helen held her gaze, a strange tension growing between the two. “I- thank you.” The girl looked at her feet for a moment, knocking her sneakers together. Elastigirl blinked, looking at the small blush that graced the girl’s cheeks. “No problem...” She finally answered, after moments of silence. When their eyes met again, the girl had a look of discomfort in her eyes.  
“El! That was amazing!” Elastigirl turned to see Frozone jogging towards her, a crooked grin on the teenager’s face. “Thanks Fro. I can’t compare to those ice shards though.” She chuckled, nodding to the huge shards of ice outlining parts of the building. “So, why’d you-“ Elastigirl stopped short when she realizes the girl had vanished. She ran to the end of the building, and looked down the alleyway, seeing the girl running, her figure getting smaller and smaller. 

     

     Frozone winced, giving Helen a guilty smile. "Oops?" The girl fixed with with a glare and watched the mysterious girl go. 

    "Dammit Frozone!"


End file.
